Cinderella: The food tale
by lynxlai
Summary: My first Cinderella fic. Cinderella is interested in Gus-gus and Gus-gus is, um, still interested in food. Add the prince and the fairy godmother into it and you get the Food Tale. Crack fic. One-shot


**Cinderella :The food tale**

_WARNING: This is a completely idiotic tale that has no link whatsoever to the original Cinderella. And you cannot blame the author for feeling bored when she wrote this. Cinderella is not her favourite story. Like I said, she's just feeling really bored._

_-x-x-B-O-R-E-D-x-x-_

_Guess whose POV:  
_

Once upon a time, Cinderelli looked pretty, no, that wasn't it, pretty was for that grossly disfigured human prince to use… Finally, he made up his mind. That's right, yes, she looked yummy! Um, like maybe, um… Suddenly, Gus-gus saw her again. His stomach tinged for his brain. Yes! He got it. She had definitely dressed up to look like a cross between an ice cream and a hot cross bun. You know, when she put on that blue-ishy, icy dress and that went so well with her vanilla cream skin? That was ice cream for you. And a pretty, no sorry, yummy one too. The hot cross bun was her head. Her hair was a light, golden brown, just like hot cross buns out of the oven. Perfect... And Gus-gus sank his teeth into her hair.

_Cinderella's POV:_

Cinderella was cleaning up her worn-out dress when she saw Gus-gus and thought that he looked cute. Not just the average cute, Cinderella thought that everybody was cute. The dust was cute, the ants were cute, the birds was cute… But, then, Gus-gus was special. He always had that big, um, not fat, um, ah yes, lumpy! A big and lumpy stomach. Full of food. Perhaps it was not even digested. And she was so hungry… Now, a bite wouldn't hurt, would it? And she sank her teeth into his stomach.

_Pom-pom's POV:_

Pom-pom, the cat was prowling the castle corridors nearby. She was just taking her skirt off when she saw Gus-gus. Her stomach growled. Now that was a tasty treat. So big, and lumpy and blue… Wait, since when was Gus-gus blue, or had blond-brown hot cross bun-like hair? Thanks a lot, now she has officially become puzzled. When Pom-pom's puzzled, she gets hungry. When she's hungry, she eats. And thus, begins the story of Pom-pom sinking her teeth into Gus-gus.

_Prince's POV:_

The prince was regal, and handsome, and he knew it. Well, obviously, since he had just tried on his new shoes. Now, what do regal, handsome princes do on a holiday? Hmm, he'd have to check the Regal Prince Manuals for that. Meanwhile, he was looking for Cinderella. Somehow, he was hungry too. And he found her, and Gus-gus, and Pom-pom. Yum, her bum looked so delicious in that dress. Pert and round…… Damn, regal princes should not be thinking like that. But, but… He stole another look. No, no, no, no, yes! Fine! Heck, who cares? He had just lost his Regal Prince Manual that day anyway, which makes him… a non-regal prince. Hurray for non-regality! And he sank his teeth into Cinderella's bum.

_Fairy Godmother's POV:_

The fairy godmother was also walking that day. And she was… not hungry. Thank God! While she was walking, she came tripped on some random, out of this world item. Her wand fell out of her hand and it hit Pom-pom's tail. Now, only she knew what dire consequences would happen should any blood flow out of the wound her wand inflicted, and she did not want whatever it was to happen. So, she bit down on Pom-pom's tail and tried to tidy up the wound with her tongue.

-x-x-B-O-R-E-D-x-x-

That was the last straw. Her added weight managed to upset the entire balance system and they all started rolling down the castle. Many thought it was a game, and soon, everybody joined in and tried to get into the giant, human ball Thus, the food tale became the in fashion in La-la land, or wherever it was that Cinderella lived and everybody lived happily ever after.

THE END

* * *

Well, that's it... And for those of you who can't guess whose POV it was at the beginning, it's Gus-gus. Anyway... Reviews? Please? And this is actually based on the Walt Disney Cinderella cartoon. Oh, and please do not flame me. I know it sucks, and creative criticisms are welcome but I really wouldn't appreciate any flames. Tks!!!


End file.
